theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount AvaLoud
My second fanfic, I expect comments. I like to thank FirstDrellSpectre for giving me the title. (It starts with The Loud Family driving in Vanzilla in the snowy mountains for a week on vacation. They reached two cabins, one for their parents and one for the children) LINCOLN: (To the viewers) Ahh, snowy days. We're up in the snowy mountains going to a cabin a week on vacation. Yep, all 11 of us. RITA: Kids, were here! Go have some fun! DAD: Check out your cabin! (The siblings, all in their winter clothes, excitedly runs out of Vanzilla and into their cabin, its a nice large cabin that have 11 beds, a TV, a fireplace, a sauna room, etc.) LYNN: Oh. My. Goodness. LINCOLN: This. Is. AWESOME! LORI: You said it, Lincoln! This is literally the best cabin I have ever seen! LUCY: This vacation gonna rule. LILY: Poo Poo! LUNA: So dudes, what you wanna do? (They all think for a moment, until Lincoln gotten something) LINCOLN: Snowball fight? SIBLINGS: YEAH! (Outside, the siblings, except Lisa, who's judging, are split into two teams, the first one involves Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lana, and Lucy, and team two includes Lynn, Luan, Lola, Lily, and Lori, the snow brawl starts as Lincoln begin throwing snowballs at Lynn, she gotten back up) LYNN: Lola, Lori, go left! (They do so while they pelt Luna with snowballs, seeing this angers Lincoln as he and Lana nod and pelting Lynn and Lola, respectively. Luan then pelted Lucy, she gotten back up and throw it at Luan) LUAN: That was cold of you! (laughs) (Luan got pelted by Leni; However, they stopped because of cold, harsh winds breezing in the air as they shiver) LENI: I-Its s-s-so c-cold! LOLA: My h-hands are s-s-shivering! LINCOLN: Lets g-go inside! (The cold siblings all go inside, they're still shivering) LUAN: It was c-cold out t-t-there! LORI: How we can warm up now, girls? LINCOLN: You guys think of one, I'm going to the sauna room. See ya, girls. (Lincoln leaves, Lori have thought of something) LORI: Girls, I got a really good idea. LOLA: What kind of idea, Lori? (Lori points to the sauna room, the ten girls smile as they leave) TEN MINUTES LATER (In the sauna room, Lincoln is now wearing a towel, he's relaxed by the steam) LINCOLN: Ahh, this is the life. There is nothing like a warm relaxing sauna after a cold winter day. All this warmth and steam to myself. LUNA: (off screen) You said it, little bro. It's really warm here. LENI: (off screen) Yeah Lincoln, it's really nice. It's feel good in here. LINCOLN: Leni? Luna? Are you girls in here? (Luan is next to Lincoln and she wearing a towel also) LUAN: Yep, we're in here, Linc. You looked a little steamed! (Luan laughs at her joke, which puzzles Lincoln) LINCOLN: Wait a minute, Luan? What are you doing in here? (Lincoln is perplexed into why she was here, it shows Lola wearing a towel) LOLA: (without her tiara) We're all in here, Lincoln. (It shows that all ten sisters, who are all wearing towels, are in the sauna room as well) LANA: (without her cap) Hey, Lincoln. (Lincoln is clearly embarrassed that he's in the same room with his sisters wearing only towels) LINCOLN: (flabbergasted) Whoa. Are you girls actually in the sauna with me right now? (Lincoln blushes in complete embarrassment) LORI: Where else we were be twerp, in a cave? This is literally the best way to warm up from cold, harsh winters, Linky. LANA: (relaxed) Uh huh. The steam in here is really good for for your skin. Plus, you get lonely in your spare time, big bro. LYNN: Yeah, little bro. You think we'd just let you be all by your lonesome in a room full of hot steam? LINCOLN: Well, yeah, Lynn and Lana. But with all of you girls? LOLA: Yep. It's not as bad once you get use to it, Linc. LISA: Agreed. In a room full of hot steam that is over 200 degrees fahrenheit. (Lisa remove her glasses and polish them, then she put them back on, Lincoln is now sweating in embarrassment) LINCOLN: (sweating) This is really embarrassing, what make all of you girls come in here with me? We're wearing only towels, plus, I'm in a room full of girls. LUNA: (satisfied) Well, Lincoln, since we all shared the cabin, we can even share the sauna room together. LUAN: (happy) Thanks to this, we can all be in here, regardless of what gender that you even are, Lincoln. Either if you're male or female. LENI: (enamored) Yeah, different gender doesn't mean we can't hang out with our only brother. (Leni kissed Lincoln on his forehead and gently rub his back, Lincoln is feeling a little happy) LORI: You see, little bro, even in places like this, we can still hang out with each other as a family. LISA: Who said we can't be with each other on vacation? No one did, Lincoln. (Lincoln is still embarrassed, but he smiles in appreciation because of his sisters) LINCOLN: Really, girls, this is okay? LYNN: Well, duh! Of course we can hang out with you, dude! LANA: Uh huh. It's more fun with all of us, big brother. LINCOLN: Even you want to hang out with me, Lucy? LUCY: Yep. Even with my gloomy personality, (smiles) I can still hang out with you, brother. (Lily is mumbling and walking towards Lincoln, he picks her up) LINCOLN: Lily, you too? LILY: Poo Poo, Linky. (Lincoln cradles his youngest sister, he kisses Lily on her forehead and she kiss him back on his head, Lincoln is happy that he is with his ten sisters, even in a sauna) LENI: You see, Linky, it's actually more fun with all 11 of us, Lincoln. In our company, little bro, you're included. (Leni kissed him again, which Lincoln smiles in glee, he cradles Lily) LYNN: Yeah, we're family, Lincoln. We all do things together, even if we're in a sauna, bro. (She playfully punches Lincoln) LOLA: Uh huh, big brother, you can always hang out with us. (Everyone agreed to that, Lincoln is touched by his sisters gratitude) LINCOLN: Wow, thanks guys. I rather be in here with you girls, instead of alone or with a bunch of strangers wearing only towels in a room full of warm steam. LANA: We all feel the same way, big bro, now relax and enjoy. (Lana and Lincoln fist bump each other) LUAN: You is one of us Lincoln, enjoy this relaxing sauna. Get rid of your worries with your sweat. LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. You guys are the best sisters ever a brother can ever have. LORI: Thanks, Lincoln. And you are the best brother ever 10 sisters can ever have. (All the siblings enjoyed their sauna experience by sighing; It at nighttime, it shows the siblings, wearing their PJs, are all near the fireplace drinking cocoa) LINCOLN: Man, this cocoa rocks! LENI: You said it, little bro! LANA: You know it! LUNA: Yeah, this vacation gonna rock. LINCOLN: (raise his mug) To the best vacation ever! LORI, LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: (raise their mugs) The best vacation ever! (They all drank their mugs and it's nighttime; The gang all in bed) LINCOLN: Good night girls. LORI: Good night, Lincoln. (They all went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (It cuts to daytime when the siblings are all outside, Lincoln sees Lisa on a very tall mountain that near a cliff) LINCOLN: (uses a walkie talkie to contact her sister) What are you doing on that mountain?! LISA: (respond back) Studying polar air currents. - Lisa replied LINCOLN: Its dangerous up there for a kid your age! - Lincoln said as he run up the steep mountain - You'll fall! LISA: No, I won't. Whoa! (Lisa accidentally slips and falls. Luckily, she hangs on, Lincoln gasps in horror to see her younger sister hanging on a cliff for dear life) LINCOLN: (reaches the top) Don't worry, Lisa! I'll pull you up to safety! (While trying to pull her up, he inadvertently slips as well and he hang on the cliff, while Lisa hangs on Lincoln back for dear life) LINCOLN AND LISA: Heeeeeeeeelp! (Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lana see their two siblings in trouble and they ran to their location) LUNA: Don't worry guys, we'll pull you up! (They successfully pulled them up to safety; Unfortunately, an avalanche started) LUAN: WHAT GOING ON?! LISA: AN AVALANCHE IS STARTING!! - (They all gotten engulfed with snow, Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Lily sees the avalanche) LORI: No way! Back in the cabin! (They quickly run back to the cabin. They sigh in relief) LORI: (realizes) Wait, where Lincoln?! (The seven siblings, sans Lincoln, pop all up from the snow, they all look around to see giant piles of snow everywhere) LUAN: Where Lincoln?! (There mumbling the girls heard, it reveals Leni is sitting on Lincoln and she pulls him up and rub the snow off his coat; Lynn throw a snowball at Lincoln face and he falls on his back, Luna and Leni help him up) LINCOLN: (incredulous) What is with you?! LYNN: (livid) This is all your fault! LINCOLN: My fault?! I was trying to save Lisa from falling to her death! LISA: Yeah, I was hanging from a cliff! LYNN: If you didn't cause that avalanche, I would of been sledding! LINCOLN: You blame me, all because you wanted to go sledding?! You kidding?! LYNN: Just go already! (She throw another snowball at Lincoln face, point blank) LUAN: Are you okay? (Lincoln run away to the forest) LINCOLN: (enraged) If you want me to go, then fine! (Luna tries to catch up to him, but fails) LUNA: Lincoln, wait! (The others are enraged at Lynn for what she did to their brother) LENI: Why did you do that?! LUAN: Yeah! He was trying to save Lisa! LYNN: Whatever! You guys would have done the same, anyway! LENI: No, we wouldn't, Lynn! We love Lincoln! LISA: He save my life, and this how you repay him?! LYNN: Who cares about him?! LANA: (livid) Are you kidding me, Lynn?! He our only brother and you drove him away! LUNA: I though you cared for him, but that ends up being a lie! (They walk back to their cabin while they glare at Lynn the whole way; Inside, Lori and Lucy are reading books and Lola and Lily are watching TV near the fireplace; The rest of the girls enter) LORI: Girls! Where Lincoln?! LUNA: (still enraged) Ask Lynn! LYNN: I refuse to do so! LUAN: After Lincoln save Lisa from falling off a cliff, they cause an avalanche, Lynn blames Lincoln for it all because she didn't go sledding, threw a snowball at his face, and ran off in the forest. LORI: What?! Why did you do that?! LYNN: I was frustrated, OK?! LOLA: FRUSTRATED?! (Lola angrily punches Lynn in her arm) LYNN: OW! What the matter with you?! LOLA: That's the most ludicrous statement I ever heard! How are you frustrated?! LYNN: Because, I didn't go sledding! LORI: Are you serious?! He was trying to save our sister! LISA: Yeah! - Lisa in agreement LENI: I can't believe you! LUCY: Are only brother is out there and he is gone. (Lucy then cries and run to her bed) LENI: Lucy, wait! He will come back! (Leni angrily glares at Lynn and go to comfort Lucy) LYNN: Lucy, I didn't mean to. - Lynn said sadly LORI: I think you done enough. - Lori says (Everyone else was too angry at Lynn and walk away and Lynn was a little guilty; Meanwhile, in the woods, Lincoln is next to a tree) LINCOLN: I was only trying to help Lisa! And Lynn just stab me in the back! (The cold air is getting worse and Lincoln is shivering and he get up ans start walking) LINCOLN: It's cold, I need to find them! A cave! (Lincoln see's a cave and run into it) LINCOLN: I can sleep here for tonight and find the girls tomorrow. It's cold and damp, but I'll do. (Lincoln went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (At the cabin, Lynn wakes up, stretching) LYNN: Good morning, Lincoln! (seeing Lincoln is not in his bed) Oh, right. LANA: You still miss him? LYNN: Yeah, I miss him. LUNA: We all do, dude. LOLA AND LANA: Yeah. LYNN: I was wrong! It was a stupid thing to do, and I shouldn't been mad at him! LANA: So, you finally admitted it! LORI: It's literally your fault he gone! LUNA: Yeah, it's not fun when we're on vacation with only 10 of us! LUCY: With no brother, means no fun. LYNN: I know! I know, I messed up bad! (putting on her coat) And that why I'm gonna find him! (The girls gasp in shock of what Lynn said) LOLA: That nuts, Lynn! You'll die out there! LENI AND LUAN: But what if Lincoln dies already?! LUNA: There both right, Lynn. You can't do this alone, I'm going too. LANA: (hops on Lynn's head) I'm going as well. LYNN: Thanks guys. Let's go. LENI: Wait! - Leni called - I want to go! LUNA: But why? - Luna ask LENI: Because, we've the closet bond in the entire family, and if he dies, I'll be devastated. LUNA: You can come, Leni. LENI: Thanks. LORI: Good luck, girls. I hope Lincoln is alright. (The four of them run out of the cabin and in search of their brother) AT THE CAVE (Lincoln wakes up and he hears roaring and its reveals to be a bear) LINCOLN: What on earth? AHH! (The bear gives chase and Lincoln ran through the forest as fast as he can and he reaches a dead end; The ferocious bear catches up to him) LINCOLN: Crud! No, please! LANA: Pick on someone your own size!! (The bear is about to devour him, a snowball hits it in its face, it revealed to be Lana, Luna, Leni, and Lynn) LINCOLN: Lana, Luna, Lynn, and Leni! LUNA: Dude, RUN! (The bear is enraged, it attacks Lincoln, while running, by slashing on his back, he screams in pain; This infuriates Lynn into throwing a rock at the bear nose, weakening it) LYNN: This is for my brother! (The four of them frantically throw snowballs, causing it fall of a cliff and into an abyss, Lincoln gets up and hugs Luna, Lana, Leni, and Lynn) LINCOLN: Thanks guys. I'm really sorry that I ran away from you guys. LYNN: No, I the one who should be sorry. I should of never been mad at you, I didn't mean to hurt you. LINCOLN: Aw. Thanks, Lynn. LYNN: You're welcome. LINCOLN: If it wasn't for you four, I would have died. LANA: You would of done the same thing for us. (They joined in a group hug) LENI: Yeah. Now, let's go back to our cabin. LUNA: Yeah, the others are waiting for you, bro. (The five of them walk back to their cabin) LATER AT NIGHT (Back at the cabin, Lori, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lisa, and Lily were all excited that Lincoln back with them and Lynn gave a mug of cocoa to Lincoln) LINCOLN: Thanks Lynn. (He give a mug of cocoa to Lynn) Here. LYNN: Thank, Linc. (Lynn and Lincoln then share a tight hug LORI: Aw, its nice to see you two made up. LINCOLN: Yeah, it is. LUAN: Where you go, Linc? LINCOLN: In the woods and at a cave. I also gotten attacked by a bear. (They all gasp in shock, he shows they're three large scratch marks on his back) LORI: I'll get some bandages. (She quickly run to get some and place them on his back) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. THE NEXT MORNING (It shows everyone, except Lana, are in the sauna room again, relaxed) LINCOLN: Aw, this is really nice. LENI: You said it, bro. LUCY: Where Lana? (Lana comes in, sitting next to Lincoln) LANA: Hey Linc. LUNA: Where you been, sis? LANA: I was hiking in the woods and I just found a new pet. Oh, Claws! (Claws is revealed to be the bear from earlier and Lincoln and the others sulks in fear. Surprisingly, Claws stroking Lincoln's back) LINCOLN: What gives Lana? LANA: (put her arm around Lincoln) Well, Claws wanted to say sorry for attacking us. So, I'd invited him into our cabin. LINCOLN: Well, nice to meet you, Claws. LOLA: (annoyed) What with you getting ridiculous pets? First a snake, a lizard, and now a bear? LANA: It's my hobby. LUAN: That unbearable to hear. (laughs) (The others, even Claws, groan in anger) LATER THAT DAY (It shows outside, the Loud Family are playing outside, even Claws playing with Lana, Claws rapidly launches snowballs at Lori, knocking her out) LANA: Nice one, Claws! LYNN: Let's go sledding! LINCOLN: OK! (Lynn and Lincoln are on a large hill with their toboggans, they're about to go sledding) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) I learn that my sisters will always have my back, and I also learn bear scratches hurt really bad on my back. LYNN: Ready Lincoln? LINCOLN: Ready Lynn. LINCOLN AND LYNN: WOO-HOO!! (The two sled down the hill and crashes into a large pile of snow, another avalanche started, engulfing them in snow once more, the two pop up) LUNA: Guys, are you okay?! (Luna and Leni runs to them) LINCOLN: That. Was. AWESOME!! LYNN: Yeah, it was killer!! Let's go again! LINCOLN: Yeah! Leni, Luna, you guys wanna go with us? LENI AND LUNA: Yeah!! Let's do this! (The four run back up the mountain; Leni is sledding with Lincoln on his sled and Luna is sledding with Lynn on her sled) LUNA, LYNN, LENI, AND LINCOLN: WOOHOO!! LOLA: Claws is just stupid, he just a filthy bear! (Enraged, Lana whispered into Claws ear and he tap on Lola shoulder and roars, making Lola run away; Claws carries Lana) LANA: Best vacation ever! (Lana and Claws high five) YEAH! THE END Trivia *First fanfiction that FirstDrellSpectre give me a title. *First Lynn fanfic. *This is my most popular fanfic from my first fanfic poll. *First fanfic to have a direct reference to another fanfic. *Originally, I was gonna have the siblings warm up at the fireplace instead at the sauna, I read FirstDrellSpectre fanfic, "Frigid Fever", I decided on the latter. It also shows how Lincoln sisters can hang out with him. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions